Typical high school AU
by crazzykd18
Summary: Cas moves to the neighborhood and befriends dean and his friends who insist there is sexual tension but dean and cas deny it even though everyone but them can see they are head over heels in love for each other and mischief happens (first chapter is really short sorry)


The horrible beeping of the alarm clock is what wakes Dean up on the first day of school, he stretches as he hits the button to turn off the alarm with a little to much force. "I just went to sleep a couple hours ago." he grumbles looking at his laptop, he shouldn't have stayed up all night on Tumblr but its so easy to lose track of time on that horrible (he means wonderful) website. If he was immortal he would probably spend all his time on there until the planet exploded or something. He got out of bed stripping off his pajamas jokingly seductive before stopping in the mirror and winking at himself "Hello sexy!" he says before frowning "I look like crap." He adds before a tired voice butted in "AS USUAL DEAN!" his annoying little brother screams from his room "BITCH!" he replies "JERK!" his brother responds, Dean could hear the grin in his voice.

Dean put on some jeans and tried to find his least nerdy shirt, which was hard, really hard but he settled on his Dads old AC/DC shirt that didn't fit his gross beer belly anymore. Deans dad started drinking after his mom died in a fire when his brother was a baby, his dad blamed Dean for this and was rarely home and if he was he was either screaming at Dean or completely ignoring him. Dean preferred the latter. Dean ruffled his short brown hair before putting on his leather jacket and heading across the hall to his brothers room. When he opened the door to make sure Sam was getting ready he met with the sight of his brother walking around naked "DEAN CLOSE THE DOOR!" he didn't need to be told twice. When he turned around as quick as possible his eyes were so wide it was comical "What the hell Sam!" he exclaimed before walking down stairs. He thought of whether or not to make breakfast, he decided not to, they were kind of tight on money. He walked to his bus stop which was right around the corner and was met with some hipster looking guy sitting at a table outside the little store the bus met them at. The other boy had dark messy hair an amazing square jaw and stunning blue eyes, wait what **_amazing square jaw, stunning blue eyes_**? What the heck Dean you sound like a teenage girl. Dean shook his head and sat next to the guy, he put on his best smile and introduced himself "Hi, I'm Dean." He was met with a confused, awkward stare "Um hi im Castiel" he said with a voice to deep to belong to someone that size. "Can I call you Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel wasn't something that just rolled of the tongue. "erm sure?" he said not sounding exactly enthused by it. The bus arrived a moment later.

Dean sat at the back of the bus in that little one person seat where he sat everyday last year, and the year before that. Dean didn't have many friends mainly the only ones he talked to were Joe, Balthazar and Benny but he was ok with that maybe he'll befriend new guy. Cas sat across from dean and looked as though he wanted to start a conversation but didn't know how to, Dean didn't want to talk but he didn't like the awkwardness that seemed to follow the guy so he decided to start a conversation "So are you new to town?" Dean asked. The guys face relaxed as Dean started to talk "Yeah kinda I lived here until I was 12 but then I moved to New York with my Uncle Balthazar but now im back." He said the last part a bit annoyed "It sucked in New York though." That surprised Dean, he imagined New York would be awesome, well better than Oklahoma that is "How did it suck in new York?" he glanced out of the window, they were getting close to Joes stop. "You cant see the sunset, the people are rude, it smells, you cant sleep, and the air is thick with smog but you now the shops are totally worth it!" he said the last part dripping with sarcasm but is _was_ worth it to get away from his dysfunctional family. "Oh that su-" "HELLO SEXY!" he was cut off by Joe as she flopped next to Cas. "hey Joe." he said unenthusiastically "shut up you love me, and you look like crap." She said, Dean rolled his eyes "I thought I was sexy?" he countered "oh I wasn't talking to you." She turned to Cas "Hello im Joe, your future wife." She winked and extended her hand, Cas' eyes widened and in a panic he responded "Hi im Castiel and im gay." There was an awkward silence and a giant grin spread across Joes face and she full body laughed, Cas looked like he wanted to die then Joe stopped and wiped a tear from her eye as she said "At least you and Dean have something in common." Dean turned a bright shade of red and slouched in his seat he wasn't comfortable talking about his sexuality he heard enough crap about it from his dad. "Welcome to the group Cassy!" Joe said slapping him hard on the back Cas tilted his head in a dog-like way, was everyone here unable going to give him a nickname.


End file.
